ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Bonsall
| Place of birth = Torrance, California, USA | Roles = | Characters = Alexander Rozhenko | image2 = | imagecap2 = }} Brian Bonsall is one of several actors who played Alexander Rozhenko, son of Worf, in seven episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Jon Steuer played the toddler Alexander in his first appearance, in the episode . When the producers decided to make Alexander a recurring character, they realized that an older child actor would be required to fulfill the demands of regular filming. Bonsall had extensive television experience, having played the youngest Keaton child, Andy, on the sitcom Family Ties from 1986 through 1989. Bonsall filmed his first Trek episode, "New Ground", on Tuesday and between Thursday and Wednesday on Paramount Stage 9 and 16. For "Ethics", he filmed his scenes on Thursday and between Monday and Thursday on Paramount Stage 8, 9, and 16. For "Cost of Living", he filmed his scenes between Tuesday and Thursday on Paramount Stage 8, 9, and 16. For his brief appearance in the episode "Imaginary Friend", Bonsall filmed his scenes on Monday on Paramount Stage 9. Bonsall won three Young Artist Awards for his role on Family Ties. After Family Ties ended in 1989, Bonsall starred in the made-for-television movie Do You Know the Muffin Man (co-starring Graham Jarvis), for which he earned a Young Artist Award nomination. He went on to participate in many more television movies and specials, including Mother Goose Rock 'n' Rhyme (1990, with Teri Garr and Ben Vereen), Angel of Death (1990, with John de Lancie and Ray Walston), and False Arrest (1991, with Dennis Christopher, George Hearn, and Jeremy Roberts). In 1994 he starred opposite Bob Saget in the family television movie Father and Scout, which co-starred Heidi Swedberg and David Graf. for "Firstborn"]] He also made guest appearances on such television shows as The Young Riders (starring Anthony Zerbe) and Shades of L.A. (starring Kenneth Mars). He began appearing on Star Trek: The Next Generation in 1991, appearing semi-regularly during the show's fifth, sixth, and seventh seasons. In addition to his television work, Bonsall starred in several feature films. He played the title role in the 1992 horror thriller Mikey, about a demonic young boy who terrorizes his adoptive parents. This was followed with a supporting role in the 1993 thriller Distant Cousins, co-starring Star Trek: Deep Space Nine guest star Mary Crosby. That same year, Bonsall co-starred in the comedy Father Hood, also featuring Adrienne Barbeau and Bob Gunton. Bonsall then starred in the 1994 Disney film Blank Check, about a youth who comes into the possession of a blank check, which he fills out for $1 million. Miguel Ferrer also starred in this latter film, playing the criminal who unwittingly gives Bonsall the blank check. After starring in the 1994 television movie Lily in Winter (with Salli Elise Richardson), Bonsall left acting for music. In 1998, he formed a band with his friends, called Late Bloomers, and was most recently a member of the punk rock band Thruster. He has stated that he has no interest in returning to acting. Since leaving the screen, however, Bonsall has had several run-ins with the law. In 2001, he was convicted of driving under the influence, and in 2004, he was arrested under suspicion of drunk driving. http://www.eonline.com/news/article/index.jsp?uuid=57737f77-4c32-45b9-958e-101dc7515756 On 28 March 2007, Bonsall, who lives in Colorado, was arrested for charges of second-degree assault and false imprisonment after an altercation with his girlfriend. In a plea agreement, Bonsall plead guilty to third-degree assault and the other charges were dropped. He was then sentenced to 24 months' probation on 31 August 2007. http://dailycamera.com/news/2007/aug/31/child-star-gets-probation-assault/ In June 2008, Bonsall was accused of violating the conditions of his probation by failing to pay for domestic violence classes, missing daily Breathalyzer tests, failing one Breathalyzer test, and walking out on a urine test. http://www.people.com/people/article/0,,20212740,00.html http://www.dailycamera.com/news/2008/jul/15/boulders-family-ties-star-trouble-again/ He was due to appear in a court hearing scheduled for 16 July 2008 to answer for these alleged probation violations. Bonsall failed to show at the hearing, however, and authorities issued an arrest warrant for the former actor, coupled with a $2,500 bond. http://www.eonline.com/uberblog/b3058_wanted_andy_keaton.html On 5 December 2009, Bonsall was arrested in Boulder, Colorado, for allegedly assaulting his friend with a bar stool. http://www.dailycamera.com/news/ci_13980778 If convicted, he could face two to six years in prison. http://www.thedenverchannel.com/news/21949720/detail.html?eref=googletoolbar Appearances * ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** (Season 7) External links * * de:Brian Bonsall es:Brian Bonsall Bonsall, Brian Bonsall, Brian